


corinthians 6:18

by tensthusiast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Face-Fucking, God Complex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensthusiast/pseuds/tensthusiast
Summary: there was no more pleasurable experience than that of listening to the choir with two members missing. there was something about the sinful luxury of doyoung’s hand embedded in some younger boy’s hair, his head thrown back with a sadistic smile as inexperienced lips drag needily along the underside of his member. the way the choir droned on without them as their robes lay discarded down the hall, button ups undone and his pants haphazardly dragged down below his hips, made it sound even more angelic.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	corinthians 6:18

doyoung hadn’t even broken a sweat- only graced with heavy breaths that barely lay audible over the harmony of choral voices set to the melody of the lewd whines and pants from the boy on his knees in-front of him; as if he’s praying.

as he should be. the words flow absentmindedly through doyoung’s head and he looks down as he tugs jungwoo’s head away from him, to the boy’s displeasure. 

jungwoo whines. he whines so high and loud that he might as well be out singing with the choir. no doubt he can be heard, and he earns an extra tug on the crown of his head, tilting his drool-slick chin back to meet eyes with the angelic-looking boy that looms over him in the poorly lit, cold corridor. 

“what did i tell you about making noise, angel?” doyoung’s voice is soft, laced with a threatening disapproval. this leads jungwoo’s eyes to widen, mouth falling helplessly open as he catches his breath. he searches for words and finds none, scanning verse to verse in his head in a desperate attempt to find one that pleases the youth leader that lingers above him.

“corinthians six-eighteen,” doyoung encourages at the disparaged look that crosses the younger’s eyes. this causes the boy to stir on his knees at his own sin as he begins to repeat the verse, shutting his eyes as he forces his voice through his throat and pushes down the urge to reattach his lips to the tip of doyoung’s member- that is now a beautiful shade of red as he stares down at jungwoo with expectancy.

“run from sexual sin-” he begins, his voice strained and breathy, sounding of pure sex and sin. how ironic to the words that flow through that very throat- “for no other sin so clearly affects the body as this one does.” he’s visibly squirming now, hands bunching in the untucked fabric of his pristinely white shirt. “for sexual immorality is a sin against your own body.”

“what does this mean, angel?”

“i have sinned,” jungwoo chokes, fighting the guilt that tears his chest in two.

“and how do we account for our sins?”

“we pray to god for his forgiveness,” he obediently replies, words dripping thickly from his beautifully swollen lips and head tilted down to hip lap in prayer.

“and who is your god, jungwoo?” 

jungwoo’s eyes open weakly, tears adorning a pleading gaze and meeting the fire of doyoung’s eyes. he shrinks.

“you.”

“louder.”

“you!” he beautifully sobs, “you, you are- you’re my god. please. please just let me make you feel good, please. please forgive me.” the heat in doyoung’s eyes succeeds to a warm glow of pure, unadulterated lust, nearly amused.

the hand in his hair softens, leading jungwoo back to his previous position, which the boy gladly accepts through the hiccups of his tears. his lips part as easily as ever, gladly accepting doyoung past the slick of his full lips, trying to force back his tears.

“good boy, angel.”

there was no doubt in doyoung’s mind that at least one person had caught onto jungwoo’s incessant pleading over the soft, still chiming, voice of the choir.

jungwoo caught up quickly, greedily sliding his messy lips along the expase of his cock, desperate to please, to be praised, to get anything in return from doyoung.

he knows he’s doing well when doyoung’s grip tightens in his hair and his eyes flutter closed, guiding the pace of jungwoo’s head along him with fluid movements of his wrist, and light, nearly inaudible, whispers of “fuck” and “angel” stream from his own lips- which lay purely untouched.

it’s when doyoung’s hand stops, though, pressing jungwoo’s nose against his abdomen and causing a disgustingly gorgeous, struggled choke to fight from his chest, that jungwoo really feels useful. the heat of doyoung’s release in the back of his throat makes him beam with an overtly sinful pride, making him smile weakly when doyoung removes his hand completely from the back of his head, leaving him to gasp the air back into his lungs.

the chorus of angelic voices ends, leaving them in a heavy silence that smells of dust and heat. doyoung doesn’t dare say a word as he tugs his pants back up his waist, eyeing jungwoo’s lost smile with an immense pride and another sadistic sense that floods him with pleasure- knowing how the younger boy on his knees drowns in the feeling of having supplied for his god. it almost makes him laugh.

he’d do anything to account for his sins.


End file.
